mommies lil' monster
by badgalwrites
Summary: what if the JOKER was a girl? and Harley was a girl?
1. Chapter 1

Gotham city here I come. I got a new job at Akram Asylum. Were the world's most dangerous men and women are cured. I have never failed in a patient. That's why the clinic transferred me here. Now I am walking in to Dr. Madison`s room. She is the lady who hired me to work hear. It was always my dream to work here. To get to know and understand the minds of the craziest criminals in the world. Giving the door a knock I waited.

"Come in!" The voice said I opened the door and walked in. Dr. Madison was seated in a spinning brown armchair. There was a white lab coat on her. Then she stood up.

"Hello! You must be Mr. Quinzell!" She said and raised her hand for a shake I walked foreword and took her hand.

"Yes." I answered she smiled and let go of my hand.

"Let's get to the point. Shall we? Why don't you take a seat?" I nodded and sat on the armchair that was in front of the table.

"So Mr. Quinzell you are here because you have cured a lot of people that's why we need you. In this asylum we have the craziest and most dangerous person living in earth. No one was able to cure her." Then she handed me a folder. On top of the there was a print in bold red letters TOP SECTERT. I gave her a confused look. Then opened the folder.

THE JOKER

Age: ?

Real Name: ?

Disorder: Many not countable or diagnosed

Note: Killed 4 doctors who tried curing her and 10 guards. Cavers a smile on everything she kills. EXTREMLY dangerous.

Never cooperated

My eyes widened. Why did I even pick this job? THE JOKER! Dr. Madison gave me a weak smile. Then said "I am sure you can handle her….." Then suddenly the door opened and a bulky man ran in.

"What happened this time?" Doctor asked.

"That sociopath! Injured 3 of my man and killed one with a fucking key! Do something about it!" He yelled. I am getting a bad feeling that this sociopath will be the joker. Dr. Madison took her phone and dialed something.

"I want 20 more guards." With that she closed it. Then turned to the man again. "Problem solved. Don't ever come to my room like that again." She said calmly the man rolled his eyes and walked out. Her head turned to me.

"That was one of guards only for her. So let's take you to your room." Then we stood up and walked out of the room. What can possibly happen?

"So Mr. Quinzell your lab coat and keys are in your room. You can do whatever you want with your room. Your only patient is the joker. If you fix her you might even get a noble but that's not the point so there is a schedule. Today if you want to you can have a session with her. Do you?" She asked. Don't be scared. I said to myself.

"Ok when can I see her?" I asked…

THE JOKER p.o.v

KILL HIM! One of the voices said.

RUN! The other one hollered.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! One laughed.

I WANT TO FUCK! The other one wined.

WHEELS ON THE BUS GO ROUND AND ROUND I AM GOING TO KILL YOU ONE BY ONE. The other one sang.

SHUT THE FUCK UP! I yelled at them then they all stopped. I was currently strapped on a chair with a straight jacket on me. Like that's not enough they also strapped me on the chair with mental chains. My feet were cuffed to the hooks under the table. It's quite uncomfortable but what can I say. NOTHING. The room was dark with a going on and off light bulb and no windows. Then with a loud creek the metal door opened and a young man walked in the hell hole. He was wearing a lab coat which means he is a doctor. He wore a white button down and dark pants.

"Hello Miss. Joker….. I am your new doctor Charles Quinzell ." With that he sat on the metal chair on the other side of the table I watched him very carefully. He is scared like all of them. Then a laugh escaped from my mouth.

"Hahahahahahaha ha ha haaa! A little scared are we?" I asked he cleared his throat.

"Why would I be scared Miss. Joker?" He asked I smiled.

"Call me Miss. J and why you should be scared think doc. Ask yourself why. Did you?" I asked he nodded I gave him a big grin.

"Well I am not scared shall we start?" He said to hide his fear.

"So Charley ask me…."

"It's Mr. Quinzell."

"I don't care. Charley why did you take me as a patient? Do I look that easy?" He swallowed. I laughed.

"They forced you. Now it makes sense!" I laughed again.

"It does not matter how I got you as a patient it all matters if we make any progress. So what is your name?" I laughed at him how pathetic.

"Joker"

"Real name"

"The number you have dialed has been disconnected please try again." I said in the tone of the operator then started laughing again.

"Wheels on the bus go round and round round and round I am going to kill you one by one one by one." He face palmed himself.

"Ok let's try something else what if you ask me something and I answer then I ask you all right?" He asked with frustration I nodded. Let's see what the doc wants.

"Are you a virgin doc?" I asked his face turned bright red like a tomato. How cute I got a virgin.

"I will not answer that." I laughed then frowned.

"Then I won't answer yours!" He huff and then puffed but answered.

"Yes." He said in a low voice I smiled.

"We can change that Doc don't worry ask know." His eyes widened but then he quickly hid it.

"So Miss. J why do you kill?" He asked I smiled.

"It's fun to see the fear and pain it the people's eyes." He nodded and wrote a note on the note pad.

"I ask. This is not so bad, just wait till I kill you but don't worry there is a little time to spend. So why did you become a doc?" I asked he rolled his eyes it was tempting to rip them off but I need him.

"Because I wanted to!" He lied I raised an eye brow at hım, and then grinned.

"That's a lıe doc!" He huff and answered.

"Because I wanted my father to see me." He whispered I nodded. Perfect! I can use this against his at some point.

"I get it, I have felt it myself." I answered he gave me an eye and asked.

"What happened with your family?" I grinned and answered.

"The scars around my mouth do you want to know how I got them. Of cores you do! Every one does! My father was an abusive jerk! He would abuse us till we no longer felt it. I was the kıd that never smiled! The frowner. Then one night he came home. Drunk. Mom took a knife to protect herself and he grabbed on the knife. With a laugh he forced down on her stomach. And played with it inside of her body She died, I was not that lucky. After he took the knife out of her he came to me and asked 'why are you so serious?' and ripped my checks like this. And made me learn something, laughing is way better then crying so that was a reason for the Joker's creation." He looked like he just saw a ghost. Then pity flashed in his blue eyes. Perfect!

"My turn to ask! Charley tell me…. Uhh this chains so hard to focus! I forgot what I was going to ask!" I said hitting right at the point. Hahahahahhahahahahahahaah! Wheels on the bus go round and round round and round I am going to kill you one buy one!

"I will do something about those don't worry Miss. J." BİNGO! I nodded innocently. Then he continued "So let's do some words, you know how it's done right?" he asked I nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

CHARLEY :

Ok the words now. Why do people see her as a monster I don't understand? She is just a girl who had a tuff childhood.

"Life?" I asked her answer came quick.

"Death." I scribbled her answer on my notepad.

"Souls?"

"Victims."

"love?"

"Madness." That was a shocking answer.

"Death?"

"Recreation." Smart!

"Guns?"

"Toys!" She answered like a kid who got a new toy.

"pain?"

"Pleasure."

"Trouble?"

"Fun!"

"Ok miss. J I believe we made progress today. I will do something about the chains. Unfortunately our time is up. See you tomorrow?" I said she smiled and popped her lips sending me a kiss. So cute! Did I just call the clown princess of crime cute? I think I did! Whatever it's under control.

"See you Charley!" She said, her voice was like a kids sweet and innocent. Before I can answer the metal door opened and 4 guards came in. Big bulky man. "Times up! Your lucky she did not kill you doc!" What? That had so many grammar issues. They walked to Joker's side and rudely pulled the chains off her. With harsh moves they pulled her from the chair.

"I am going to kill you all! Ahahahahahah!" She laughed they looked scared but that did not change the fact they were extremely harsh! Soon they were out of the room. Her laughter echoed in the hall way. There was beauty in her madness, but people did not see that, they did not see the humor and beauty in her. They just saw the bad side. That's what she was, a comedian that's understood wrong, but also a madman.

I walked out of the room after they took her. Will she ever open up to me? With questions like that in my mind. I went ın my car and rode home. It was a short rıde from the hospital like only 5 minutes. So soon I made ıt and parked my car on the street and walked ınside.

The first thing I did was openıng my laptop and searching the joker. A.k.a clown princess of crime. The internet is filled with the crimes that she committed and the life's she took but nothıng about herself. So many crimes, so many deaths. Why? How did you end up like this miss? J? I opened a video from a news cite the captıon saıd 'Clown princess strikes again' I clicked play and the video started.

"Hello the people of Gotham! Nıce to see you all! I am guessıng you are wonderıng what I am up to this time! Hahaha! Well ıt is fun! Don't worry! Hahaahah! Ok so you see that colorful object? That's a bomb ready to go boom! Ahhah and you see that is the police jerk Mr. Gordon! I will pop him and all the police station if Bats does not come here in the next 5 minutes! By the way a secret if he comes I will still kill you all! Hahahah." She laughed.

She looked really different, her lips were coated wıth red lipstick and she was wearing a long purple leather jacket that reached her ankles. Inside of the jacket she wore a black t shirt that had a big smiley face on it. Under that she wore a pair on underwear looking sparkly shorts and green boots that passed over her knees. Golden chains were wrapped around her neck and other golden things dangled from her ears. Her electric green hair was gelled back giving her an evil look.

She stood on the roof of the police station. "Bats I am waiting and I hate waiting!" She yelled again then suddenly a black shadow appeared in the roof top. "Good I thought you were running late." She purred and smiled.

"Joker undo the bomb they are innocent." The black shadow said in an extremely low voice a laugh escaped her throat. "hahahahahahahahah I am just here for a good fight bats come here and give it to momma. You know momma hates waiting!" She laughed, that laugh if you ask me is the scariest thing I have ever herd. Then the shadow got clear it was not a shadow any more. It was a guy in a bat suite. Wow. We had a clown now we have a bat what's next a crocodile maybe?

Then he attacked Miss. J. "hahahahah!" J laughed and started fighting. She fought so good I mean her enemy is a guy and she is just a small woman without any fat. She through one of her leg up and kicked the bat in the face with the long heel of her boot. Ouch! I bet that caused a lot of pain. "Why are you always so serious bats?" She asked and laughed after it.

"Maybe because you jokes aren't funny?" He answered with sarcasm dripping from his voice. The j took a gun from her back and pointed to the bat.

"You never get the comedy! Maybe I should just leave you paralyzed for the rest of your life? A paralyzed bat! How does that sound? It's going to be hard flying around huh?" She said the bat got up from the ground and answered.

"Why don't you just kill me?" He asked then suddenly there was a knock on the door so I stopped the video and walked over to the door. I undid the lock and opened the door there was no one, but when I lowered my head I saw a black box with a red lipstick mark on top of it. I took it from the ground and closed the door. What the fuck it this?

I opened the box, and then suddenly a rat crawled out of it. "AHHHH!" I screamed with shock! What the fuck? Before I can do anything the rat was far away gone deeper in to my apartment. Ahh fuck it know I have to put rat poison every were. I looked in the box to see if there was anything else ın it. And guess what? There was something. There was a piece of folded paper. I took it out and unfolded it.

DEAR CHARLEY,

STOP LOOKİNG IN THE INTERNET ABOUT ME! JUST COME ASK ME IT WILL BE WAY EASYİR, I WİLL ANSWER DON'T WORRY AND DON'T FORGET TO LAUGH YOU FROWN TOO MUCH! AHAHAHAH!

J-


	3. Chapter 3

How did she….. omg? How was she out of her cell or knew where I lıved? I quickly got up and checked all the window and rooms. Good no sign of her. She gives me the creeps. She is like the clown in horror movies. Yep! That is the perfect description of her. I walked over to the laptop and closed it. Then there was a knock again. I ran and opened it. There was an envelope this time. Took ıt and shut the door. I ripped it open and took the letter out.

DEAR CHARLEY,

THANK YOU FOR CLOSİNG THE LAPTOP. DON'T WORRY I WONT KILLL YA! STOP CHEEKİNG THE WİNDOWS AND DOORS.

P.S SİMLE AHAHAHAHH

J-

That was so creepy I don't think I will be able to sleep and also the fact there is a rat in my house. There is no way I am sleeping tonight. I walked to my room and changed in to more casual look. I took of the white button down off of my body. Then I undid my belt and pants after that I quickly wore a pair of sweat pants and white t shirt. With that I walked to the kitchen and started boiling water for coffee it's going to be a long day. I really want to know what happens in the video, but you know what they say curiosity killed the cat. That's why I will not.

With a mug of coffee in my hand I walked over to the sofa and opened the TV. There was a stupid show playing. I could not help it I took the laptop and looked around to see if there was anyone and there wasn't so I opened ıt and started watching from where I left off.

"Why don't I just kill ya? Bats you compete me you bring the fun and the Joker. Without ya there is no me!" She answered and licked her lips, she did that a lot. The bat just jumped on her and they started fighting again. I think it was a butterfly knife she took out from her boot and stabbed the bat in the arm. "Hahahahaahahahahaahahah!" She laughed. Creepy. "I won't kill ya bat, I am just gonna hurt you really really bad!" She continued that was so…. I have no words. Then suddenly she threw a knife at the camera and the video was cut. I looked at the date 14 September that was 2 months ago. When was she even put in the hospital? I continued looking at the web and found a new video. The video started playıng rıght after I pressed enter.

This one was a poor quality one. The clown came in view. She was wearıng a really reveling outfit. It was a maxi mine golden dress with a deep v neck. Her green hair was pulled in a tight bun right on top of her head. Her fish net stockings were ripped. Her make-up was done neatly, but was smeared at the lip part. "Is thıs thing recording?" She asked annoyed a little.

"Yes Miss. J!" The guy answered. He was not in the video so then camera guy? My guess.

"Good! Hello Gotham city! I am here to show you batsy! Look at him!" The camera turned in to the side to show the bat. He was wrapped ın chains in a water filling tub. Were those piranhas I think they were? That crazy bitch. "The city is ours! Come and watch this fucker die live on TV! Ahahahahahaahahah stay mad!" She laughed and the video was off.

The irony in this was that the villain was colorful and the super hero was all black. Think about it his biggest enemy is a clown. Haha that is just so funny.

THE NEXT DAY: I did not even close my eyes. I kept on checking the doors and windows. That clown is like a black mark. I walked out of the shower and started dressing up for work. I pulled out a light blue button down, dark blue vest and dark blue sacks. I brushed my dirty blond hair after dressing up and went to the kitchen to make myself a cup of coffee.

Soon the smell of boiling coffee beans filled the whole house. Taking a slip from the espresso, I started thinking about what will happen in today's meeting with the clown. Today was our first actual meeting yesterday was just a hello. I don't know what to do with her she creeps the hell out of me and at the same time make me feel good. And this from the 'hello' meeting. I wonder what will happen today.

I walked in to the hospital. My steeps echoed on the marble floors. This place is just like the haunted house. With my head straight I walked into my office. I took out all the joker ınformatıon I found and looked through my notes. And the question came up in my head. There is no way she can get make up hear how is she bleached white? I should ask her that. Uh and I promised her about the chains and I always keep my promise so I will do what I have to.

I stood up from the chair and walked out of my room to Dr. Madison's room. After passing many halls and rooms I found it. Giving the door a knock I waited. The answer came quickly. "Come in!" Her voice echoed. With that I opened the door and walked in.

"Hello Dr. Qınnzell how are you today?" She asked.

"Fine thank you, how are you Dr. Madison?" I answered she smiled showing her perfect white teeth.

"Fine, how can I help you?" She asked.

"Well yesterday I meant the joker and had a session with her. In shock it went pretty well. She opened up and told things about her passed, she would have talked my but the chains distracted her a lot. So can you do something about them?"

"Doctor, are you sure she opened up and won't attract you? She has done it before. Even those chains are not enough are you asked me."

" I am sure, cane she just have the straight jacket this time?"

"If you insisted I will see what I can do."

"Thank you." I nodded and then walked out. I don't know why I did that, but it felt like it was something I had to. I just walked back to my room. Let's get it over with clown.


	4. Chapter 4

The guards opened the door. Taking a deep breath I walked in the room. She was only in a strait jacket there was a huge smile on her face. Clown. I took a seat on the metal chair.

"Hello Miss. J how are you today?" I asked with a happy voice. I don't know why but her smile makes me happy. Guess when your patient is a clown it happens.

"I am so good Charley! Thank you for taking the chains off!" Her cheerful voice said. How is she a killer? I don't understand! Killer clown! It doesn't make sense!

"So Miss. J I have a couple questions for you."

"You know how it works Charley." She is a bitch sometimes, but it's all right.

"I start, so the little black boxed. How did they come to my house?" She gave me 'duh' look and answered.

"I wrote them and made my friends put it there, why where you searching me?"

"I needed information, how did you fine my house." He answer came right in the end of my sentence.

"I gave a call to some friends, do you have a girlfriend?"

"No, how did you get put in hear." İt was like we were arguing there were no pauses between the question and answer.

"Batsy caught my off guard, what's your biggest fear?"

"Darkness, why do you look like a clown?" Suddenly emotion came to her face; it was mixed between hate, sadness, and pain. She thought for a minute, but did not answer then suddenly a tear rolled on her cheek. What the fuck did I do? I made a woman sad! Her blue eyes looked paler than usual. What the fuck am I going to do? I feel so mad at myself.

"Do you think I am ugly?" She asked softly, she was no longer a killer or a clown. She was just a woman in pain.

"No! I don't! I think you look magnificent, you are not like the other women out there. I know people are not used to seeing beautiful creatures like you! That's why they do things they can't explain. They mix their emotions up and get jealous of you because you are different and free. You are beautiful. So what if you skin is bleached white? I think it makes you look flawless. So what if your hair is dyed green? I think it shows you personality and shows you can do whatever you like. So what you have a smile on your face? You taunt people with it showing them you will never cry." Wow did I just say all of those things? I think I did. Who knew I can be this… I don't have a word for it. Then she smiled and her eyes were back to its normal color.

"Well you know how to put a smile on a women's face. Charley, I hope I was the only women you sweet talked too. Was I?" She asked, her tear mead my heart broke but that smile was worth it. Like a rainbow after rain.

"Yes, you were and I am quite shocked I said all of those things." She giggled at me. It was sweet and nice not like all the other ones when she looks like the horror movie clowns.

"Just because of all those things you said I will tell you why I look like a clown." Damm she knows where to hit when she talks. "I already had the scars that made me laugh all the time. That became my identity, but latter on my life I found a man who did not find then scary, so he became my fiancé we were about to marry. But on a fight with batsy at the ACE chemicals. I fell in, he did not hold me. And when I came back out… I was no longer the same color. My green dress dissolved and colored my hair. My skin was bleached there where scars around my eyes. And that's when I became the JOKER…

I just laid there on my bed. It's not her fault she became like this. If I looked like her I would have been crazy too, and she is not crazy she is just too smart for her own good. I thought the bat had rules, boy I was wrong. My heart hurts thinking about the pain she went through.


End file.
